Banco a su servicio!
by ReikenNight
Summary: Porque trabajar en un banco, siempre es aburrido. Que puede pasar? Pffff Un one-shot negitoro! Nada es lo que parece :3


– ¿Están todos listos?–Preguntó la peli-rosa del grupo, viendo de uno en uno la determinación de cada integrante del equipo.

– ¡Sí! – Respondieron todos levantando el puño al cielo en afirmación. Estaban listos para lo que vendría a continuación, ya no había vuelta atrás. Sabían las consecuencias que podrían traer consigo sus acciones, pero correrían aquel riesgo con una sonrisa en sus caras.

¿Qué si estaban nerviosos? Como no tienen idea, pero ya habían repasado todo el plan cuidadosamente; lo tenían grabado en su memoria de principio a fin. Habían pensado en todo lo que podría salir mal, en posibles maneras de zafarse en caso de que tuvieran problemas, hasta tenían una vasta cantidad de planes que abarcaban desde la 'A' a la 'Z'.

– Bien, creo que es hora de que empecemos de una vez con esto. – Dijo la líder del grupo mientras sacaba su celular azulado y marcaba un número que siempre hacia que su corazón empezara a bombear la sangre con más fuerza, aumentando la velocidad de sus latidos.

– ¿Bueno? ¿Luka? – Preguntó la persona del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

– Sí, soy yo – respondió Luka con un tono dulce, al tiempo que dejaba salir una sonrisa discreta –.Ya tenemos todo listo, en una hora empezaremos con todo.

– De acuerdo… ¿E-estas segura de esto? Digo, no es necesario que… – tartamudeó con nerviosismo la persona con la que hablaba la peli-rosa.

– Más segura que nunca. Sabes que haré lo que sea por ti. – La interrumpió.

– G-gracias… Sabes que yo igual…– respondió casi en un susurro.

– Jajaja, te sonrojaste.

– ¡N-no es c-cierto! ¡Ni siquiera p-puedes verme!

– ¡LUKA! ¡El tiempo corre! – Le avisó la Rubia del grupo, apresurándola a que acabara con la llamada o se les iba a hacer tarde.

– Jaja, ok, ya voy, ya voy. Bueno, tengo que colgar, Rin se está desesperando.

– Jajaja, de acuerdo. Bueno, hablamos después. ¡Cuídense!

– Claro, igual tú – dijo antes de colgar la llamada y guardar su celular en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón negro –. Bien, muchachos- se dirigió a los cuatro integrantes del equipo -, hora del show.

* * *

(~*w*)~ \(-w-)/ ~(*w*~)

* * *

**Holis y Holas~ :B como han estado? Espero que bien n.n He venido con este pequeño one-shot! Espero que les guste. Estaba escribiendo una historia bien genial que hace alusión a mi escuela *w*/ pero me quedé sin ideas ._. Así que me puse a escribir mejor otro one-shot, pero me quedé sin ideas ._.) Así que me puse a escribir los siguientes capítulos de mis otras dos historias :v Y me volví a quedar sin ideas ._.) Así que me puse a estudiar para mis exámenes de la escuela uwu Y funcionó :D! **

**Luka: Que funcionó ._.?**

**Estudiar n.n Me vinieron un chorro de ideas *w* Pero para otras historias ._.U Además de que no reprobé ninguna materia *-*/ **

**Luka: -saca una hoja mágicamente- Este examen con un 5.8 rojo me dice lo contrario -.- **

**Dije: "no reprobé ninguna materia *-*/", no que no había reprobado ningún examen 7-7 -le arrebata el papel- Además, todo fue por culpa de mi redacción ;-; Que irónico ._. En fin~ I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK mis Nighters! Espero poder actualizar durante las vacaciones, no prometo nada :c Bueno, terminada con la introducción( ? sigamos con la historia c: Espero que la disfruten n.n/ Nos leemos más abajito ;D**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes usados para esta loca historia me pertenecen :v Los secuestré de YAMAHA y de Internet Co. un ratito para mi entretenimiento~**

* * *

(n.n)7

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en el distrito de Osaka; el sol se asomaba por las montañas, entremezclando su brillo amarillento junto con el color del cielo, creando de esa manera una gama de colores que iban desde el anaranjado, pasando por un ligero tono rosa para terminar en la magnificencia de aquel azul que cubría a todo Osaka. Casi no había nubes, a pesar de que el canal del clima había pronosticado ayer que probablemente llovería la mañana siguiente. Pero bueno, todos solemos cometer errores de algún tipo.

Una castaña que empezaba su primer día de trabajo en uno de los bancos del distrito. No puede decir que estaba del todo emocionada, puesto que agarró el cargo de cajera cuando ella en verdad quería otro tipo de trabajo. ¡Como programadora de videojuegos, por ejemplo! Pero al parecer nadie estaba contratando a "amateurs" en el mundo virtual. Ni modo; en otra ocasión será. Pero de todas las otras oportunidades, tenía que elegir esta. ¡Precisamente esta! Se moriría de aburrimiento antes de ver nuevamente un amanecer.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que el banco abriera, pero ella se presentó temprano porque así se lo había pedido su nuevo jefe.

–_Ni se te ocurra llegar tarde_ – le había dicho –, _algo que cuidamos mucho en este banco es la puntualidad._

"Bueno, ¡¿Y DONDE CUERNOS ESTÁ ÉL AHORA?!" pensó amargadamente la castaña. Si bien había algo que ella odiara, era que la hicieran esperar.

– Oh, señorita Sakine – habló un hombre mayor cuyo cabello ya tenía algunas cuantas canas –, veo que siempre si me hiso caso. Perfecto.

– Claro, señor. Después de todo no le iba a quedar mal el primer día de trabajo. – Oh, Meiko. ¿Dónde estaba tu enojo ahora?

– Muy bien. Ojalá todos los trabajadores jóvenes fueran como usted.

"Si, claaaaaro", el sarcasmo podía escucharse desde afuera de su cabeza.

– Bien, – dijo el dueño del banco al tiempo que sacaba un manojo de llaves de su saco negro y colocaba una llave dorada en la cerradura de las puertas de cristal reforzado – ¿lista para entrar al mundo de las transacciones?

– Sí. – No… pero igual asintió con la cabeza.

Dicho eso, ambos entraron por fin al edificio que constaba de dos pisos, teniendo una cúpula enorme en el centro del techo. El suelo estaba hecho con losas de cerámica y había varias columnas de mármol blanco pegadas a las paredes, extendiéndose por lo largo de los tres pisos. Había muchas ventanas por doquier, por lo que el lugar estaba muy bien iluminado; Kiyoteru -el nombre del nuevo jefe de la castaña- le indicó a Meiko dónde estaría trabajando de ahora en adelante. Fue un gran alivio para ella cuando se enteró que no tendría que subir escaleras diariamente, ya que su lugar estaba justamente delante de ellos, en la planta baja.

– De acuerdo, espero que se pueda adaptar a nuestro ritmo de trabajo rápidamente. Los clientes por lo general suelen llegar después de las diez am, así que tiene tiempo de familiarizarse con las instalaciones y con su puesto – le dedicó una sonrisa suave –. Sin más que decir, le doy la bienvenida.

– Gracias. – Hizo una reverencia junto con su respuesta.

Kiyoteru se retiró del lugar para dirigirse a su propia oficina, la cual se encontraba en el último piso. Por suerte había mandado construir un elevador, hoy sus piernas no le estaban respondiendo muy bien, y subir escaleras le iba a resultar un verdadero martirio.

Meiko se acomodó detrás de los vidrios por donde los clientes le entregarían dinero para pagar sus deudas, pedir un préstamo o más espacio en sus tarjetas de crédito o para abrir una cuenta bancaria. Poco a poco iban llegando sus demás compañeros de trabajo, tomando sus respectivos lugares en los escritorios que estaban repartidos por toda el área del edificio. Muchos de ellos se veían cansados o con cara de no saber que rayos estaban haciendo con sus vidas. Bueno, al menos no era la única que se sentía de esa manera.

Pasaron tres horas; tres malditas y miserables horas en las que estuvo a punto de gritar de la desesperación que le provocaba el estar fastidiada de tener que resolver problemas de los estúpidos clientes que no sabían manejar sus transacciones o que se les había olvidado su número de cuenta. Pero quien colmó su paciencia fue una peli-turquesa peinada con dos coletas que le estaba dando su depósito en puras monedas de 5 yenes. ¡¿Por qué rayos le había hecho caso a su amiga de meterse a trabajar aquí?! Cuando la viera, la mataría lenta y dolorosamente, y luego bailaría sobre su tumba. Sí, eso haría.

De pronto se escucharon gritos y unos fuertes sonidos que resonaron por todo el lugar, sacando de sus pensamientos vengativos a la castaña. Se produjo un gran alboroto de personas corriendo o que buscaban un lugar para esconderse. Todo pasó de una manera rápida; vio que entraba por la puerta un grupo de tres personas vestidas completamente de negro y que usaban unas máscaras de animales con expresiones tristes, llorando sangre. Cada uno llevaba cargando una ametralladora semiautomática, las cuales disparaban hacia el techo o a lugares al azar. Por suerte ninguna de las balas había dado a parar en algún cuerpo desafortunado.

– De acuerdo gente, haremos esto de una forma rápida y sencilla. Si no quieren salir lastimados, al suelo. Ahora. –

Todos obedecieron aquella orden. Se podían distinguirlas diferentes caras sumidas en el terror que les provocaba estar en tal situación. El miedo de poder morir en cualquier momento recorría sus pensamientos, mandando señales a través de sus cuerpos para que los músculos respondieran tensándose o impidiéndoles reaccionar de una manera adecuada. Había quienes estaban regidos por el shock, sentados en el suelo tras caerse al fallarles las piernas.

Meiko, por su parte, se quedó estática en su lugar, con los ojos bien abiertos observando todo sin ver realmente nada en específico. Justamente el primer día de trabajo le pasaba esto. ¿Y los policías? ¿Dónde estaban esos buenos para nada cuando eran necesarios?

(En una sala no muy lejos de ahí)

– ¡Diablos! Nos hemos quedado encerrados. Bueno, no creo que pase nada malo…– comentó la jefa de policía, sentándose en una caja que encontró por ahí – total, al cabo que a nadie se le va a ocurrir robar un banco en lunes.

– Em… c-comandante Masuda… – se atrevió a preguntar un policía – ¿No se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez era un aviso falso eso de que había una bomba en los sanitarios?

– ¡¿Está diciendo que mi capacidad para diferenciar la verdad de una mentira ha decrecido?! – cuestionó la rubia mirando a su compañero amenazadoramente. Los otros policías se estremecieron y sintieron lastima por el que había hablado.

– ¡C-claro que n-no, comandante! ¡Solo ignore lo que dije, comandante!

– Perfecto.

– Pero… ¿Qué haremos siete personas en el baño?

– Le sugiero que se olvide de la respuesta a esa pregunta, Dell –respondió Lily con una mirada fría–. Bueno, tendremos que pedir refuerzos.

– Emm, pero comandante… Dejamos los radios y los celulares justo afuera para que las ondas electromagnéticas no pudieran interferir con la bomba en caso de que fuese súper sensible… Acuérdese que usted nos dijo eso…

– Oh… entonces no tenemos más que esperar a que a alguien se le ocurra ir al sanitario para pedir ayuda y que nos saque de aquí.

– No entiendo cómo puede decir algo así tan tranquilamente…

Mientras tanto, las cosas no mejoraban para las víctimas que se encontraban en el primer piso. Los desconocidos enmascarados apuntaban a todas aquellas personas que se atrevían a hacer cualquier movimiento. El pánico reinaba en el edificio, y nadie podía llamar a la estación de policías o a los bomberos para pedir ayuda, puesto que se los habían confiscado los asaltadores. ¿Y qué pasaba en el otro piso? Lo mismo. El grupo se dividió para poder tener todo el banco bajo control. No querían errores.

– ¡Oye, tu! –se acercó quien parecía ser líder del equipo a Meiko, quien por fin pudo salir de su estupor– Llena esta mochila con todo el dinero que puedas.

Sakine tomó la mochila negra sin chistar y rápidamente hiso lo que le encargaron. Pero al mismo tiempo presionó un botón rojo que se hallaba oculto bajo la mesa en la que se encontraba la caja fuerte, emitiendo una alarma a la estación de policía automáticamente para avisar de que algo estaba pasando.

Para su suerte, los asaltadores no se dieron cuenta.

– ¡Vamos, que no tengo todo tu tiempo! – le gritó la desconocida enmascarada al tiempo que le apuntaba con la ametralladora.

– A-aquí t-tienes –le tendió la mochila llena–, por favor, no me mates.

– Bien, lo hiciste bien.

– ¡Toeto! ¡Hay varias patrullas de policía afuera que rodean el edificio! – gritó uno de los asaltadores cuya mascara era la de un gato con una sonrisa malévola llorando sangre – ¡Creo que ella activó una especie de alerta!

– ¡Maldita pe-…!– no terminó de insultarla cuando le disparó a Meiko en el pecho. La castaña no pudo ni reaccionar, lo único que hiso fue caer de espaldas al suelo, sin cerrar los ojos.

"Juro que me vengare, estúpida amiga que me dijo que entrara a trabajar aquí", fue lo último que cruzó por la mente de la joven Sakine.

"Rayos, ¿ahora qué? ¿Plan B?", pensaba 'Toeto' mientras veía sus posibilidades para escapar impune del banco. ¡¿Por qué tuvo que hacer su aparición la policía?!

– ¡Bien, muchachos! Parece que las cosas se pondrán feas. – Declaró dejando salir un suspiro.

– ¿Qué tanto? – se escuchó la pregunta de otro integrante del equipo a través del radio que traía colgado al cinturón.

– ¡Atención! ¡Les habla la policía especial de Japón! – Pronunció un hombre usando un megáfono para poder ser escuchado sin problemas– ¡Les ordenamos salir con las manos en alto lentamente y sin armas!

– ¡Nos negamos! – gritaron los enmascarados al unísono.

La líder se acercó a la puerta, la abrió rápidamente para lanzar su radio hacia quien parecía ser el jefe de la policía y se volvió hacia el centro del edificio.

– Ringo, pásame tu radio.

– De acuerdo –le dio su aparato –, pero lo quiero devuelta.

– Muy bien, ¿me escucha, poli? – Preguntó tratando de mantener la calma. Del radio sólo salía un sonido parecido a la estática.

– Fuerte y claro.

– ¡Perfecto! – dijo 'Toeto' – Bueno, ahora nomas le aviso que si alguno de ustedes se atreve a pasar por esa puerta, matare a unos cuantos rehenes, ¿capichi?

– No están en posición de pedi–

– Nop, el que no está en posición de pedir nada es usted – lo interrumpió –, o acaso ¿no me cree que matare a gente inocente?

Justo en ese momento, una peli-turquesa pasó por su campo de vista, la líder sonrió ante esto y volvió a hablar por la radio. – Vaya, justamente a quien necesitaba.

Y dicho eso, disparó a quemarropa contra aquella joven que no tendría siquiera 18 años cumplidos. Lo único que había hecho mal en la vida, fue estar en el lugar equivocado a la hora incorrecta. La pobre víctima, cuyo nombre era Miku Hatsune, cayó al suelo sin poder soltar un grito de dolor, pero hubo varias mujeres que lo hicieron por ella. Su vestido blanco como la nieve se tiñó de un macabro rojo instantáneamente, al igual que el suelo. Y ahí quedó, inerte.

– ¿Ahora me cree?

– No se saldrán con la suya…

– Mire, le propongo un trato –habló cantarinamente–. Usted nos deja salir sin problemas, y no habrá más muertos, ¿ne?

– Esa no es una opción.

– Me temo, poli – 'Toeto' vio a sus alrededores, su equipo dejó las posiciones en donde estaban para reunirse a su lado y afrontar lo que venía a continuación –, que esa es su única opción.

En ese momento, como por arte de magia, una troca negra y gigante atravesó la pared por un lateral sin complicaciones.

– ¡Bakaito! Justo a tiempo. – Se alegró la capitana del grupo.

– ¡SUBAN! Rapidorapidorapidorapido. – Dijo el conductor de dicha camioneta, quien también traía una máscara, pero la de él no se asemejaba para nada a la cara de algún animal, sino que parecía tener más bien la apariencia de un cono de helado a medio comer…

Los otros enmascarados no perdieron más el tiempo y se metieron a la troca velozmente. En cuanto se cerró la puerta, 'Bakaito' pisó el acelerador y dio media vuelta para salir por el mismo agujero que había hecho momentos antes en la pared. Las sirenas no se hicieron esperar y los policías empezaron con la persecución del automóvil.

Sesenta kilómetros por hora, setenta kilómetros por hora, incluso llegaron a noventa kilómetros por hora, pero las patrullas estaban lejos de alcanzar a los asaltantes. La troca recorría las calles como si fuese dueño de ellas, esquivaba los demás carros sin dificultad alguna y derrapaba limpiamente al dar vueltas cerradas. Llevaban mucha ventaja, pero todavía no se habían librado de la persecución.

Es en ese momento cuando deciden utilizar el "Plan C".

* * *

**36 horas antes del robo**

– ¿Qué quieres hacer QUE? – Preguntaron los gemelos Kagamine al mismo tiempo, sin creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

– Robar un banco –respondió tranquilamente Luka–. El que sea, me da igual.

– ¡¿ROBAR UN BANCO?! – gritaron todos los presentes sorprendidos.

– Espera, espera…– habló ahora el peli-azul– ¿De cuándo acá decidiste ser quebrantadora de la ley?

La peli-rosada no respondió. Simplemente se les quedó viendo a sus amigos, con una chispa de algo misterioso en sus orbes azulados. Nadie sabía en ese momento que cosas estaban pasando por la cabeza de su querida amiga. No comprendían porqué alguien que solía ser tan tranquila e incluso aburrida de repente tenia ideas forajidas de querer atracar un banco. ¡Esto no era siquiera una película de acción! ¡Era la vida real!

– Digamos que…– empezó a explicar, ruborizándose suavemente en el proceso – es un favor para alguien especial…

– ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Por fin dejaremos de ser los tíos solterones! – exclamó la pequeña Rin.

– ¡Esto merece una celebración! – continuó Kaito.

– Pero primero – interrumpió el gemelo de la rubia –, ¡¿cómo rayos robaremos un banco?! –

– Es para eso que les pido ayuda a ustedes.

– ¿A nosotros? –preguntaron todos al unísono.

– Sip, los necesito a cada uno de ustedes –se levantó del sillón en el que había estado sentada y luego se paseó de lado a lado en la habitación–. Rin y Len, unos genios en todo lo que se refiere a estrategia y planeación, probablemente tanto videojuego les ha enseñado eso. Y tú, Kaito, participaste en carreras de autos ilegales, ¿no?

– … Era el mejor. – dijo con orgullo e inflando el pecho.

– Me alegra escuchar eso – sonrió Luka –, puesto que requeriré tus habilidades al volante. Para los últimos detalles…

La peli-rosa se la pasó alrededor de cuatro horas explicando de lo que trataba el robo. Especificó con lujo de detalle todos los aspectos que tenía que abarcar el asalto y el papel que desempeñaría cada quien. No sería el robo del siglo, pero bastaría para lo que necesitaba.

– Luka… – Len decidió pedir la palabra, levantando su mano al aire y agitándola para llamar la atención de la nombrada – son muchas cosas que tenemos que cubrir, y nosotros solo somos cuatro personas… Cuatro personas de las cuales solo una tiene experiencia en lo que va a hacer…

– Jaja, no te preocupes. Tengo todo bajo control~.

* * *

**30 horas antes del robo**

Había mucho trabajo en la estación de policía. Una persecución de Yakuza por aquí, un tiroteo por allá, un ataque terrorista, extorsiones a empresarios adinerados, en fin, ningún miembro de la comisaria podía descansar un ratito.

– ¡Señor! – había entrado un agente apresurado a la oficina del jefe.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Yuma impaciente. Él tenía sus propios casos que resolver y odiaba que lo interrumpieran.

– ¡Ha venido una tal comandante Masuda y lo anda buscando, señor!

– No grites…

– ¡Señor, si… señor…

– Dile a esa tal comandante Masuda que puede pasar.

El oficial Yuma dejó salir un gran suspiro y se pasó una mano por sus cabellos. El agente estaba a punto de acatar la orden de su jefe, pero la puerta se abrió justo en el momento en que estaba por agarrar la perilla.

– Comandante Lily, lista para tomar el control –dijo la rubia–. Ahora usted estará bajo mis órdenes.

– Ah, claro. Deje llamo a mis supervisores para corroborar en todo caso…

–Oh, no será necesario – Lily lo interrumpió, sacando unos papeles de su chaleco –, aquí están los documentos oficiales que me otorgan el poder para tomar su cargo. – Sonrió triunfante.

– Bien, entonces– se levantó de su silla y agarró los folders que estaban esparcidos por si mesa –, supongo que ahora usted se encargará de solucionar estos casos – dijo indiferente mientras le entregaba el bulto y le quitaba los documentos a cambio –. Yo me encargaré de esto. Adiós.

El peli-rosa salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta suavemente, dejando ver a un oficial que minutos antes había sido aplastado contra la pared cuando llegó la nueva comandante.

– ¡¿Y usted que rayos hacia ahí?! ¡¿Acaso es un espía?! – preguntó alarmada, llevándose las manos a taparse la boca – ¡Órale, regrese al trabajo!

* * *

**Hora actual**

– Bueno… ya llevamos unas, ¿cuántas serán? – rompió la comandante con el silencio sepulcral que se había dentro de las cuatro paredes, vio el reloj imaginario en su muñeca y volvió a hablar – ¿Cuatro horas?

– Ya, es todo – respondió otro agente –. Vamos a morir aquí.

– ¡No bajo mi mando! – exclamó la comandante, levantándose de su lugar para después dirigirse a la puerta – Ok, ¿alguien tiene un plan? – Esperó a que alguien respondiera, pero nadie dijo nada – ¿El que sea?... ¿un plan chiquito…?

– ¡Ya sé – gritó un oficial entusiasmado –, tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no disparamos a la perilla para que se destruya y podamos abrir la puerta?

– Eso sale en las películas y en las series de televisión… – dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido – ¡Es una idea estupenda! Intentémoslo.

Uno de los agentes de policía se acercó y apuntó hacia la perilla de metal plateado, todos los demás dieron un paso hacia atrás y algunos incluso se taparon los oídos. El hombre jaló del gatillo varias veces, pero ni una sola bala salió disparada hacia el objetivo, lo único que salió fue un letrerito de la pistola que decía "Bang ;D". Todos los presentes se quedaron perplejos, y luego voltearon a ver a su compañero con miradas muy serias.

– Ejem, creo que nos debe una explicación. – Comentó la rubia.

– ¡Le juro que si revise que el cartucho tuviese balas!

– Bueno, que pase otro al frente y lo intente. – Comandó Lily, indispuesta a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

Otros tres policías pasaron por turnos, pero a todos les pasó lo mismo que al primero. Sacaron los cargadores de las pistolas y checaron que efectivamente se encontraban completos, sin ni una sola bala perdida.

– ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE BRUJERIA ES ESTA?! – Gritó la comandante ahora si desesperada.

– Ahora sí, ya valió…

Por otro lado, a cien kilómetros de distancia del banco, las patrullas estaban a punto de atrapar la camioneta negra que habían perdido de vista por un momento. No les faltaba mucho para alcanzarla, así que decidieron comenzar a disparar contra las llantas para detener su avance. Cuando las balas acertaron en el blanco, las llantas reventaron, provocando que la camioneta -debido a la gran velocidad que traía- perdiera el control y se volcara en el asfalto, dando varias vueltas antes de terminar boca arriba, con la gasolina derramándose en la calle puesto que el tanque sufrió de una avería al recibir varios golpes.

Las patrullas se estacionaron a una distancia prudente del accidente y el jefe de la policía decidió acercarse junto con otros agentes para arrestar a los implicados en el robo, mientras los demás pedían auxilio a una ambulancia en caso de haber heridos. Desgraciadamente, antes de que pudieran hacer algo, la camioneta decidió estallar estruendosamente, dejando únicamente un gran pedazo de metal y plástico quemándose en las flamas de su infortunio.

Todo el equipo de oficiales se quedó perplejo ante tal escena, nunca había llegado a pasar algo similar en todo los años de su carrera. El jefe de policía dejó salir un gruñido de enojo y frustración, estaba tan cerca de atraparlos y llevarlos ante la ley, pero se le escaparon de sus manos. Bueno, al menos ya no causarían más alborotos…

– Diablos. – Suspiró el peli-rosado, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos y despeinándolos en el acto.

– Emm… jefe, ¿ahora qué hacemos?

– Supongo que ahora sólo nos queda volver al banco y recoger los cadáveres.

– Entendido.

Regresaron a la escena del crimen, la cual ya estaba siendo acordonada con la famosa cinta amarilla para impedir el paso a la gente metiche y demás. Dentro estaba casi vacío, de no ser por los cadáveres junto con dos personas que se encontraban tomando fotos y recogiendo muestras y cualquier tipo de pista que pudieran encontrar.

– ¿Algo de relevancia? – preguntó Yuma.

– Nada – contestó una peli-verde que estaba sujetando una enorme cámara fotográfica frente a la peli-aqua que yacía inmóvil en el suelo –, que sea de su incumbencia.

– Discúlpela, oficial – intervino un peli-morado acomodándose los lentes con una mano, la cual estaba cubierta por un guante blanco de látex –, ha estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente, además de que odia que la interrumpan en su área de trabajo. – le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

Yuma sólo soltó un bufido, pero decidió apartarse para dejar que los forenses pudieran hacer su trabajo tranquilos.

Gumi siguió tomando unas cuantas tomas más desde diferentes ángulos el cuerpo de Hatsune, como si no se cansara de la misma pose o como si quisiera recordarla por toda la eternidad. La pequeña forense vestía una camisa de botones blanca de manga corta, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos converse negros, además de llevar sus siempre presentes goggles naranjas. En cambio, Gakupo llevaba puesta una camisa negra, un chaleco encima que tenía las siglas "CSIJ" grabadas en la espalda, unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura y unos zapatos cafés, además de que su larga cabellera morada estaba agarrada en una cola de caballo, dándole un aspecto de samurái; en el cinturón traía colgando una linterna y una pistola Beretta de calibre 9mm.

Terminaron de recolectar lo que necesitaban en una hora, por lo que prosiguieron a poner los cuerpos en bolsas de plástico negro y los trasladaron con la ayuda de una camilla a una camioneta blanca que estaba afuera del banco. Ya había varios reporteros de diferentes cadenas televisivas esperando a los forenses para ser los primeros en conseguir información importante sobre lo que sería la noticia del momento, pero ninguno tuvo tanta suerte, puesto que Gakupo y Gumi se apresuraron a meter los cadáveres de Meiko y Miku dentro del automóvil para después alejarse manejando del lugar, dejando al oficial Yuma a cargo de limpiar el lugar.

Luego llegó otra camioneta blanca, pero esta tenía el nombre de "Investigación Forense de Japón" pintado en cada lado. El peli-rosado se extrañó de esto así que se acercó a las personas con chalecos negros y maletas que iban bajando del automóvil.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó con desconfianza.

– Emm… supongo que somos investigadores forenses, tal como lo puedes leer en nuestra camioneta…

– Pero si los forenses se acaban de ir con las pruebas y los cuerpos de las víctimas. – Volvió a decir, ahora con escepticismo.

– Eso es imposible – respondió uno de ellos sorprendido –, apenas nos acaban de avisar que viniéramos a hacer nuestro trabajo.

– Pero si ustedes son forenses, y los otros también… – pensó en voz alta – entonces, ¡¿qué está pasando?!

–… Vamos a entrar.

El equipo que recién había llegado entró en la escena junto con Yuma; comenzaron por hacer un reconocimiento del lugar, tomando fotos y buscando algún casquillo de las balas que fueron disparadas, pero no se encontró ninguno. Tampoco hallaron rastros de pólvora ni algún daño en el edificio. Pero lo que más les impactó, fue la sangre del suelo.

– Esto no es sangre – dijo un joven sosteniendo un cotonete antes mojado en la sustancia roja del suelo y después de haberle puesto unas gotas de luminol –, esto es ¡pintura roja!

* * *

Dentro de la camioneta que iba manejando Gakupo junto con Gumi como su copiloto, todo iba tranquilo, hasta que de repente las bolsas se empezaron a mover, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Bajaron los zippers con suma facilidad y luego surgieron los cuerpos que antes habían estado completamente inmóviles.

– Buu.

– ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Una Meiko sobria! – gritó Gumi, fingiendo asustarse.

Ante el comentario de la peli-verde, todos se empezaron a reír. La castaña le dirigió una mirada asesina a su amiga y juró matarla a ella también por esa mala broma.

– Vaya, yo pensé que en verdad habían muerto. – dijo Gakupo, sin perder de vista el camino.

– Dah, de eso se trataba – contestó Miku –. Si no, no hubiera parecido real.

– En eso tienes razón.

– Bueno, bueno – carraspeó Meiko –, ¿dónde está rosadita? ¡Voy a matar a esa miserable infeliz!

– ¿Y ahora por qué? – preguntó la peli-verde aburrida de escuchar lo mismo día tras día.

– ¡Esa maldita me disparó en la frente! ¡EN LA MALDITA FRENTE!

– Bueeeeeno, a lo mejor fue sin querer… – iba hablando Gumi, pero al voltear interrumpió su comentario abruptamente – ¡¿Pero qué cuernos?!

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Miku sin saber por qué su amiga se le quedó viendo con los ojos a punto de salirse de su lugar.

– ¡¿CÓMO QUE QUEEEE?! – se exaltó – ¡OSEASE! ¡Mira cómo dejaste MI vestido! ¡Está todo rojooooo!

– Oh… bueno… – Miku se rascó la mejilla – Quizás Luka se pasó un poco con las balas de pintura…

– Ah, claro, un poco… jaja… ¡¿UN POCO?! ¡Le ayudaré a Meiko a matarla!

– Vamos, tranquilízate – trató de calmarla Hatsune –. Te compraré otro igual.

– ¡Pero es que nunca va a ser igu…

– Te compraré otro igual y uno de marca. – La interrumpió antes de que siguiera con su berrinche.

– De acuerdo~.

– ¡Bueno, hora de reunirnos con el resto del equipo en la Vocalo-cueva! – gritó Gakupo entusiasmado de ver a sus amigos. Estaba ansioso de ver cómo salió todo.

Llegaron a una gran casa de color azul. Se estacionaron dentro del garaje y luego caminaron hasta la entrada. Al principio les pareció raro que todo estuviera en total silencio, ya que por lo general siempre había música a todo volumen que resonaba por toda la casa o gritos provenientes de la peli-rosada o de los gemelos debido a bromas que solían hacerse mutuamente.

Pero nada de eso se escuchaba.

– Bueno – habló el peli-morado del grupo –, tal vez todavía no hayan llegado a…

– ¡FUEGO!

En ese momento, la vista de Gakupo se enfocó a varias esferas rojas que iban dirigidas hacia su persona, pero no pudo esquivar ninguna, así que se manchó completamente el torso y parte de la cara.

– ¡Wuhu! El primer asalto es nuestro, señores. – Dijo Rin victoriosa, soplando la punta de su pistola de paintball.

– ¡Trampa! – gritó Gumi – ¡Ustedes tienen armas y nosotros no!

En eso apareció Kaito con una mochila negra y se acercó a sus amigos que acababan de llegar. – No se preocupen por eso, aquí traigo armas y municiones~.

– ¡Bien! Ahora si ya estamos a mano. – la amante de los goggles sonrió malévolamente.

– Diablos – Luka tragó saliva –, niños ¡corran! ¡Kaito cometió traición!

Meiko y Gumi agarraron pistolas que asemejaban metralletas y algunas bombas de pintura, pero sus balas no eran de color rojo, sino de color azul. Miku y Gakupo decidieron ir a cambiarse antes que estar en la guerra y terminar con moretones en partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera sabían que tenían.

El enfrentamiento no duró mucho, pero fue intenso. El patio parecía un digno campo de batalla donde todos mostraban sus habilidades para esquivar y su puntería. Pon un lado, Luka parecía ser la que tenía más oportunidades de ganar, pero por otro, estaba la ira de Meiko y Gumi hacia su amiga peli-rosada, la cual pareciera que alimentaba sus capacidades y las aumentaba de nivel como si de un videojuego de disparos se tratase. Al final, las ropas quedaron irreconocibles de tanta pintura sobre ellas.

Entraron a la 'Vocalo-cueva' y cada uno se fue a cambiar a su habitación, después de darse un baño. Horas más tarde, el grupo se reunió en la sala para comer y platicar de todo lo que habían hecho en el día, pero todavía faltaba una persona para que estuvieran completos.

– Oigan, ya casi van a ser las ocho de la noche – comentó Kaito mientras probaba su helado de chocolate –. ¿Dónde está…?

No pudo terminar de hacer su pregunta, puesto que en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, asustando a todos los presentes en la sala, los gemelos incluso se cayeron del sillón en el cual habían estado sentados.

– Cinco horas… – entró diciendo la persona – Cinco malditas y desgraciadas horas encerrada. ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A ABANDONARME?!

– ¡P-perdónanos, Lily! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, arrodillándose frente a ella.

– Yo pensé que te habían sacado justo después del robo… – comentó Luka.

– ¡NO! Y luego todo mi equipo eran puras nenas. ¡No fue tan divertido como me lo imaginé!

– Pues, también hay que ver qué te habías imaginado…

– ¡Más te vale Luka que ya te le hayas confesado! – siguió quejándose la rubia – ¡Porque no pienso volver a hacerte otro favor como este! ¡Tuve que escaparme antes de que se dieran cuenta de que no era policía y que mi placa la conseguí en una caja de cereal!

La nombrada no hiso más que quedarse callada en su lugar, mientras tonos rojizos hacían acto de presencia sobre sus blancas mejillas, lo cual todos sus amigos notaron rápidamente.

– Ara, Luka, es cierto – habló Gumi –. Nos hablaste para que te ayudáramos con esto del "robo" porque cierta "persona especial" te lo pidió – hiso énfasis en 'persona especial, ya que todos sabían perfectamente de quien se trataba, excepto esa persona –, y quedamos en que lo haríamos siempre que te le declararas. Así que vamos, queremos escuchar qué te dijo.

– Emmm… amm... jajaa… verán… es algo muuuuuy gracioso de oír…

– Cobarde… – sentenció Lily con odio fingido hacia su mejor amiga.

– ¿De qué hablan, Luka? – preguntó Hatsune con toda inocencia – Yo te pedí que me ayudaras con esto para tener ideas para escribir mi libro…

La cara de todos denotaba lo mucho que querían ahorcar a su pequeña amiga peli-aqua por no darse cuenta de la realidad que la rodeaba. Pero bueno, allá ellas. Lily y Meiko le dirigieron una mirada asesina a la Megurine, diciéndole por telepatía de mejores amigas un silencioso "declárate ahora o lo hacemos por ti".

Como no le convenía que esas dos decidieran hacer una de las suyas, optó por tomar todo el valor del mundo y le preguntó a Miku si podía acompañarla a dar un paseo por el parque. Para su suerte, ella aceptó gustosa.

– Miku, la verdad es que… tengo algo que decirte. – comenzó a hablar nerviosa.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Es que… la verdad… creo que –tragó saliva –, puede ser que…

– Luka, vamos ya dime qué tienes.

– … Me gustas…

Dejaron de caminar por el pasto y se creó un momento de silencio, un silencio un tanto incómodo y largo que no sabía si romperlo le traería algún beneficio. Luka se quedó callada, esperando una respuesta que parecía que nunca iba a llegar; Miku decidió no hablar, creyendo que su amiga todavía tenía algo más que decirle.

– ¿Es enserio? – decidió preguntar, ya que parecía que no estaban llegando a ningún lado.

– Enserio, sabes que nunca te mentiría.

– Pero… ¿Por qué yo?

– ¿Cómo que por qué tú? – se acercó a Miku y agarró sus manos – ¿Por qué tendría que ser alguien más? Miku – la vio directamente a los ojos –, yo no decidí enamorarme de ti. Simplemente pasó. Todo empezó cuando me atrapaste con tus hermosos ojos y tu mirada inocente, llena de misterios que quería descifrar; luego le siguió tu risa, tan alegre, tan llena de vida, que con sólo escucharla me hacías sonreír a mí también, y pensé: rayos, quiero hacerla reír todos los días de mi vida.

Miku se quedó callada ante tales declaraciones, pareciera que su voz la había abandonado para dejarla sin poder contestar y sus oídos no se dignaban a dejar escapar ni una sola palabra que saliera de la boca de la peli-rosa.

– Cada día que pasaba, me empezaba a gustar otra cosa de ti. Me enamoré de tu simplicidad, de tus bromas, de tu imaginación, de tus locuras, de tus alegrías, de tus tristezas, de tus errores, de todo. En verdad, te quiero Miku, te quiero más que a nada en esta vida.

La aludida siguió callada. Su mente no la dejaba enfocarse en una sola respuesta general para toda la información que le acababa de proporcionar. Su corazón latía desbocado y por primera vez en su vida había caído presa de los nervios. Quería responderle, en serio que quería responderle, ansiaba por pronunciar unas palabras que desde hace tiempo había tenido guardadas en lo más profundo de sus sentimientos, y ahora que se le presentaba la oportunidad nomás no reaccionaba.

Se hartó, y no quería que Luka pensara algo que no era cierto o que malinterpretara su silencio, así que hiso lo que creyó que jamás iba a poder hacer.

Se soltó de las manos de Luka y la agarró por las mejillas para acercarla a su rostro, y luego le robó un beso. Un rose de labios algo temeroso, pero lleno de todo aquello que sentía por su amiga peli-rosa. Una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal haciéndole cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, tensando sus músculos para luego relajarse paulatinamente ante el cálido abrazo que le proporcionaba Luka al rodearla por la cintura con sus brazos.

El beso se fue profundizando, a tal grado de que ya no sólo era un baile de labios, sino que las lenguas pasaron a formar parte de la danza magistral en la cual no exploraban la cavidad bucal de la otra, más bien estaban explorando aquel sentimiento llamado amor llevado a cabo en un simple acto físico que podía ser tan mágico aunque fuese tan simple, debido a que lo que sentían la una por la otra era real, era un amor puro, sin límites ni fronteras.

– Volvamos a la casa – tuvo que interrumpir Luka el beso –, ya se han de andar preocupando por nosotras.

– Yo creo que más bien están pensando todo lo contrario.

– Jaja, probablemente tengas razón – le sonrió a su amada–. Te amo.

– Yo también. – le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Sé mi novia.

– Sólo si tú eres la mía.

– Vale.

* * *

– Ne, Meiko – preguntó Rin justo cuando la nueva pareja había llegado de su paseo –. ¿Siempre con que llenaste la maleta de "dinero"?

– Oh, cuando llegué no había nadie más, así que agarré el primer documento que vi a la mano y saqué cientos de copias de él. Después decidí dar un paseo por el edificio y encontré las cámaras de seguridad, como Lily había ido a checar la supuesta bomba en los baños con todos los policías del banco, se me hiso sencillo apagar simplemente el sistema y volver a mi puesto de trabajo, antes de que llegaran los clientes. Para cuando Luka me pidió que la llenase de dinero ya había un montículo de hojas que nadie iba a extrañar – explicó orgullosa de su idea mientras tomaba sake –. Y nadie se dio cuenta que lo que puse en la mochila fueron papeles y no billetes.

– ¡Magnifica idea! – respondió Rin con alegría.

– ¿Y ustedes cómo le hicieron para escapar de las patrullas? – preguntó esta vez Miku, después de sentarse al lado de Luka en el sillón junto con Lily y la castaña.

– Digamos que los perdimos de vista gracias a las magníficas habilidades de Kaito al volante – empezó a narrar la 'líder' del equipo –. Luego nos escondimos en un hangar en donde teníamos otro carro igual de repuesto, pero éste podía ser manejado a control remoto desde una computadora, así como un videojuego de carreras.

– Mandamos a esa camioneta a encontrarse con los policías para alejarlos y cuando explotó creyeron que nosotros estábamos dentro, así que decidieron volver al banco, por lo que pudimos regresar a la casa sin problemas~ – terminó de explicar Len.

– ¡Y aquí estamos ahora, todos reunidos después de haber completado el plan con éxito! – comentó Lily entusiasmada – Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes.

– Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme – habló Miku –, no creí que fuesen a aceptar el hacer algo tan arriesgado…

– No iba a ser un robo real, y nadie iba a resultar herido – argumentó Gakupo –, así que ¿por qué no ayudaríamos a una buena amiga? Después de todo, fue divertido fingir ser forense por un día.

– ¡Y creo que tienes un libro que escribir! – dijo Gumi estirando los brazos hacia el techo – Espero que lo termines rápido, quiero ser la primera en leerlo.

– La primera seré yo. – Sentenció Luka.

– Pff, se hacen novias, se cree que tiene privilegios ante las mejores amigas…

– ¡Te escuché, zanahoria!

– ¡Qué bueno, pulpo!

– ¡Quietas todas! – gritó Kaito, tratando de evitar otra guerra entre sus amigas – Mejor brindemos.

Todos tomaron un vaso y lo llenaron con soda, puesto que no tenían vino y la única que tomaba alcohol era Meiko, quien ya iba por su segunda botella de sake en apenas cuatro horas.

– ¡Porque el libro de Miku sea un éxito!

– ¡Porque Luka por fin se le declaró a Miku!

– ¡Para que nuestra inocente peli-aqua siga virgen esta noche hasta la boda!

Y todos después gritaron salud, a excepción de Luka y Lily, ya que la primera se encontraba ahorcando a la segunda por su comentario que no le agradó para nada, y que además la dejó con un sonrojo de los mil demonios al igual que Hatsune.

* * *

**Bien~ Aqui acaba este one-shot -w- Que les pareció? Les gust****ó**? Les aburrio? Lo odiaron? :B Espero que se hayan entretenido, sinceramente creo que este es de los mejores one-shot's que he escrito -w- si no es que el mejor xD Sip, estoy orgullosa de esta cosa n.n En fin...

**Oh, por sierto D: Soy yo~ Anialexa! :D Nomas que decidí cambiar mi nickname porque el FBI me anda buscando ewe**

**Luka: Eso no es verdad -.-U**

**Ok, no 7-7 lo cambie simplemente porque... es que me encariñe mucho con el ;-;/ Es mi gamertag xd y pues me dicen Reiken cuando juego en multijugador :3 Me gusto mucho, déjenme u-u Originalmente era el nombre de uno de mis personajes de una historia original que estaba pensando en escrbir xD**

**Bueno, habiendo ya aclarado esoo~ Meresco algún review? Me encantaria saber sus opiniones sobre esta historia n.n Alguna vez han salido de alguna pelicula sobre robos y asaltos a los bancos, queriendo hacer lo mismo? :c no? Yo tampoco owoU ... Estúpida película de 'Los Ilusionistas' ewe)9 En fin xD nos vemos n.n/ Se cuidan :B!**

**Reiken fuera (-w-)7**


End file.
